Come Here
by rainonmonday
Summary: It went unsaid that, even if they didn't exchange gifts, what had transpired between them was the best they could've gotten for each other. Set after 2x10, Blue Christmas.


**Hello, again. Here I am, post mid-season finale bliss. Wasn't that a great way to end a Christmas episode?**

**For the first time I'm going to write a long (spoiler-y) note here because I loved the little details like Zoe's menorah. And I loved Wade's Christmas tree so much because it reminded me of Charlie Brown's tree, and that's too cute. Well, I loved everything ZW related so I can't wait for HoD to come back.**

**(And, did someone else notice at the end that Tom Long had Wade's shoe in his hands? I think there's a missing scene there, in which Wade tosses his shoe at the carolers.)**

**Three more things, not ZW related. One, I loved Tansy's gift to George, it was thoughtful and sweet, and something probably no one else would've given to him. Two, Wanda and Tom are engaged? That was quick! And finally, I was sad about Lemon and Lavon. I think there's going to be a lot of drama there.**

**Oh, I figured out how to reply reviews (sorry about that) but I just did it yesterday, so I'm going to say thank you here to** daisesndaffidols, LoneStar, Catateme9, brandnewstart, dcj, Rachel, RedTailedHawkens, PaperAngels, Mollie, Tigger23, Ashley **and** JustWriter2** for your reviews, and for those a little shyer (like me) thank you for reading.**

* * *

It was definitely strange, but in a good way; certainly in a much better way than before. Of course it wasn't the first time they slept together – not by a long shot – but it felt like the first night. It was new and charged with emotion, with longing replacing the excitement they had felt that night six months before.

Finally, there was something between them. It was undeniable and hard to resist. She knew it because she had tried to ignore it for too long, even when he fought for her in his own way. He confessed his feelings and that was probably the hardest thing he had done, the most romantic gesture for a woman in his entire life.

A smile grew on her face when he pressed a kiss to her shoulder. She giggled when his breath tickled her skin as he created a path, planting kisses up her neck. His arms wound around her as if he never wanted to let her go and, honestly, she didn't want to leave his bed either.

"Merry Christmas," he whispered teasingly in that raspy, seductive voice just after waking up.

Zoe stretched a bit, her muscles complaining for a second before she turned around to face him. "Hi," she murmured, grinning while her hand brushed over his stubble-dusted cheek. He kissed her sweetly, smiling as if he had found her in his bed in that moment. She chuckled. "Merry Christmas," she replied cheerfully, pressing her forehead to his.

It went unsaid that, even if they didn't exchange gifts, what had transpired between them the night before was the best they could've gotten for each other. They were finally _something_. It was defined and not just a blurry line anymore.

He tucked a lock of hair behind her ear. "Yes," he said simply and suddenly.

Her brow furrowed, which was obviously amusing by the way he chuckled.

"I didn't really answer your question last night."

"Oh." She smiled. "Right, so you're my boyfriend."

"For real."

"And now your dad will finally be right when he says it to everyone." Zoe giggled when Wade rolled his eyes.

It was only then that she paled and her eyes widened, before she tried to jump out of bed, looking for her clothes that were strewn over the couch.

"What are you doing?" Wade sat up, not even caring about his state of undressing.

Zoe turned around as she held her clothes over her chest. "My mom. Last night I told her I was coming to talk to you. _Talk_. So she expected me back and she's worse than me so she's probably screaming about the bugs or some frog or whatever." She saw the little smirk on his face.

Yes, maybe she was more like her mother than what she liked to think.

"Here." He reached for his shirt and threw it her way.

She slipped it on, smiling because after her shorts and dresses, Wade's shirts were on her list of favorite things to wear, especially after waking up.

She shook her head and grabbed her jeans. "Anyway, I need to go back and have breakfast with her and Lavon-"

"And me."

Biting her lip as she buttoned her jeans, Zoe shot him a look. A look that said she wanted to strip and jump back into bed with him to enjoy Christmas. "And you. But you _can't_ share details with her." He guffawed. "I'm serious. I might have talked to her but it's very different now that you're my boyfriend."

"Wait, so talking to her before was okay but now, I can't?"

"Didn't you hear me last night? I'm complicated."

"Don't say."

"Wade."

"I'll keep my mouth busy."

"Great. Wait. No."

He laughed. "I can kiss you, right?"

"Keep it PG."

It was silly how just his arched eyebrow made her blush. "I'll try but I can't make any promises."

"It's just two more days and then my mom is gone. Just behave, please."

He stood up, in just boxers, stalking his way to her. It was impossible to deny she loved his hands on her hips, his warmth seeping through her clothes. Well, in fact she loved how he touched her, period. Oh, and how he kissed her, even if she had to rise on tiptoes to keep the contact for a second longer.

"Go before I don't let you," he whispered into her mouth.

She closed her eyes enjoying the smell of his cologne and everything that was him before he pecked her cheek.

"I'm serious."

She snorted a laugh. "Fine. I'll see you in a while." She was making her way out when his fingers curled around her wrist and he pulled her back to him.

He kissed him before she could even say a word. "I changed my mind," he babbled. "Stay."

"Wade," she said, pushing him off her. "As much as I like the idea, I already told you why I have to go, unless you want my mother here, scrunching her nose and judging your place."

"Don't care."

"Obviously."

The both of them jumped when they heard another voice and then saw Zoe's mother standing outside his house, knowing smile on her lips.

Wade had the decency of covering himself by hiding behind Zoe but it wasn't like she could cover him up that much anyway.

"Mom!" Zoe whined.

"What? I thought you could have been eaten by that alligator you told me about until one of the carolers told me you were… very cozy with your neighbor." Candice had pushed the door opened by then, studying Wade's place with curiosity but keeping a straight face. "Good morning, Wade."

"Mrs. Hart," he croaked, clearly uncomfortable.

"You have a very… charming place," Candice offered, clearly trying but failing to be nice. "One would think that such a skilled man would pay more attention to his own house but you must be busy with your work."

"Mom, why don't we head to Lavon's for breakfast?" Zoe interrupted with a smile. A fake one but still. "I'm sure he has every kind of Christmas cookie you can think of and he makes amazing pancakes." She worked quickly, pushing her mother out of the gatehouse and looking at Wade over her shoulder as she did, apologizing and asking him to hurry up so she wouldn't suffer alone.

…

When Wade finally made it to Lavon's, he instantly knew there was something wrong. Everything confirmed it when he saw the usual cheerful Mayor of Bluebell with a long face. It made him feel guilty knowing he was happy and his friend wasn't. He wanted to kiss Zoe and share the news with the one person who had been encouraging him from the beginning, but he couldn't.

So he sat down, munching on a cookie as Lavon shared his problems with them. It was pretty depressing for Christmas but it was only fair to listen to him after all he had done for Wade.

Still, Zoe sat next to him. She dropped a hand on his knee and squeezed it before he took it on his, linking their fingers together.

They tried to come up with plans to fix things between Lavon and Ruby, to find reasons why Lemon had done whatever she had done. Ultimately, Lavon just wanted to talk, to whine about everything and have his pity party. Alone.

So they complied, making clear that when he was ready or needed them, they would be there.

Meanwhile, in his new role as boyfriend, he had to help Zoe entertain her mother. Unluckily for him, that meant they didn't have many moments to be alone.

So by the time the car arrived to take Candice to the airport and back to New York, Wade's skin was tingling, just waiting to have Zoe's body pressed against him and take advantage of what they had fought for.

Of course, she thought it was funny when he sighed with relief as he carried her inside her house.

"You know I can walk, right?"

He smirked. "It's faster this way. Plus, what if you get lost? You're tiny."

She glared playfully at him. "You're still a jerk. The boyfriend title doesn't change that."

He chuckled before kissing her. "Shut up." He eased her on the bed but didn't jump right in. He stood there, looking at her until she smiled and grabbed his hand, tugging his arm until he toppled over her.

"Come here."

Wade laughed breathlessly as she kissed him, as he let her take the initiative because if she wanted to show him she liked him too, he was going to let her.


End file.
